


Vanilla

by brokencasbutt67



Series: Fluff Dialogue Prompts [16]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Scenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27441862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokencasbutt67/pseuds/brokencasbutt67
Summary: number 30 of the fluff dialogue prompts - You smell like vanilla.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Fluff Dialogue Prompts [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1873840
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	Vanilla

Crowley’s nose has always been strong. He suspects that it comes with the territory. He picks up on the slight changes in the environment. He could tell you the perfume of every single person who wanders past him in the street: from the elderly couple to the young mom and her children. 

Everyone has a unique smell, yet most masquerade it to smell the same as the next person. Aziraphale’s scent has changed throughout the ages as he shifted from pure angelic-ness to sinful and Humanity. At the moment, his scent is more profound. Crowley isn’t entirely sure whether or not that’s because of the events of the past year.

Aziraphale’s scent has always calmed Crowley though. Throughout the ages, and the trauma that came during those times, Crowley knew that he could turn to Aziraphale to calm his racing heart.

Aziraphale has once tried to describe Crowley’s scent: _musky, like a campfire._ Crowley can’t quite place what that smells like, though Aziraphale did comment that he likes the smell.

Today hasn’t been a good day for Crowley. He doesn’t even want to talk about it, at all. He walks into the bookshop, his eyes meeting Aziraphale’s. The angel looks equally tired, he already knows that it’s time to close up for the day.

Crowley gives a soft kiss to Aziraphale as he wanders up the stairs to the flat. A moment later, Aziraphale joins him.

“How was your day, dear?” Aziraphale asks, watching as Crowley eases his sunglasses off and rubs his hand over his face.

“Horrid” Crowley grumbles. He watches as Aziraphale comes to sit beside him. Crowley pulls Aziraphale close and hugs him tightly.

“ _You smell like vanilla_ ” Crowley mumbles. Aziraphale smiles slightly, pressing his lips to Crowley’s forehead.

“ _If it calms you, it’ll do_ ” Aziraphale responds.


End file.
